Becoming Your Light
by Meever
Summary: TamaKao, side HikaHaru, Kaoru POV, 80's fic. Kaoru despises the relationship Hikaru and Haruhi have, but says nothing to upset his twin brother. Meetings at a restaurant change everything for our two twins and one little brunette with more than one face.
1. Track One

A/N: This took me forever to finish, and I can't remember what made me want to do it. XD Maybe it was because of a friend and I. In any case, enjoy it.

BGM: A Question Of Lust, Depeche Mode 

The kind of music he listened to always bothered me.

Whenever he wanted to think, get down and dirty with his whore of a girlfriend, to do homework, or whatever the hell else my twin did, he would play that music, the mainstream music you hear on all the radio stations. I don't mean to sound so unfamiliar and rude towards him, I loved Hikaru with every ounce of my being, more than that bitch he called his girl. I seem to be talking about her a lot, huh? Don't worry. You'll think she is too not too long.

Away from her…

My brother, my twin, my only love! Away from the dramatics. He was my pride and joy; if he was happy, I was happy, all that good stuff. But twins or not, I'd like to say that our styles were very different in more ways than one. For one, he obviously liked to date sluts. But whatever, that was on him. He seemed more into baggy pants, Oxford anything, stonewashed jeans, an occasional band tee that he stole from me, of bands he had never heard of and never once claimed to like. But hey, they looked good on him, just like they did on me. I went for more of the women's clothes, which he found slightly odd, and his girlfriend liked to announce this every damn time she saw me. "Oh, Kaoru! I have that EXACT same top!" or "Kaoru. Do we have to start buying you _skirts_ now too?" Yeah, bitch. Get me anything leather; I'll wear it.

Zooming back to the life I lead currently. It was a Saturday morning, the perfect time for me to watch my favorite movies in my room, on my bed, wrapped up in a blanket with a bucket of raspberry sherbet ice cream. Afterwards, Hikaru, whore, Mori, Hunny and I would all go out to some club, dance, drink, come back here wasted, and pass out on top of each other on the couch.

That was the plan.

Unfortunately, the sound of synthesizers and New Wave lofted into my room, quiet at first, but steadily growing louder. I groaned in my half awake state, turning over on my side and pulling the fluffy white comforter over my head. This didn't help in the least when a bang sounded against the wall. I grimaced when it was accompanied by what sounded like a moan, a hiss, a cat in pain; Haruhi's sounds of pleasure sounded like dying animals to me. I grimaced when the banging turned into a steady rhythm. I bit my lower lip and let amber hues snap open angrily when the lyrics to the song started.

'_I walk along the avenue._

_I never thought I'd meet a girl like you._

_Meet a girl like you.'_

In response to their banging, I knocked my fist on the wall that was adjacent to the one he had in his room, yelling random obscenities. Anything to get them to shut up, keep it down, anything. They didn't comply. In fact, they got louder. I think there was a vein pop sounding in my forehead.

'_With auburn hair and tawny eyes;_

_The kind of eyes that hypnotize me through;_

_Hypnotize me through.'_

To fight their very indecent display of 'affection,' I got up from my bed and went over to the milk crates on one side of my room against the wall with my vinyl collection in it. Each and every one was sorted by genre alphabetically, and in this sorted alphabetically by the artist. I liked order sometimes, what could I say? I picked out the one my eyes had been scanning out, almost run ragged by my repetitive playing of it. I blocked out the disturbing sounds being made on the other side of my wall in favor of taking a cotton rag and gently swiping off the collection of dust that had added up on the grooved surface.

My 'Black Celebration' LP.

I've heard of the band Depeche Mode around the time I started high school. I had always loved the non-mainstream music. Cyndi Lauper, Michael Jackson, and Prince were lame in my eyes, given too much credit. Although, I have to admit, some of the music Prince came out with wasn't _that_ bad…

I'm getting off subject.

After putting the my prized possession onto the record player and setting it up accordingly, I smiled and waited for the music that was inevitably going to start. At first, said music was nonexistent, only the beginning sounds of something wonderful were starting. Synthesizer mostly. And then the lovely words that quickly covered the grodie noises and vocals by Mike Score came, almost making me squeal. Almost. I was not a 14-year-old girl, and I reprimanded myself.

'_To celebrate the fact_

_That we've seen the back_

_Of another black day'_

With a satisfied, Cheshire-cat smirk, I shrugged off my pajamas [which consisted of shorts and a top and padded across my carpeted floor to my connected bathroom, ready to get clean and ride my mind of the ever constant groaning of that whore Haruhi and my older brother.

--

After a good shower, I exited my bathroom while shrugging on a white Oxford shirt, completely bare underneath save for the black leggings that stopped somewhere below my knees. 'It Doesn't Matter Two' had just started playing, and that was all I heard. No disturbances from the other side of the wall.

Perfect.

That was the best way for me to get ready, with my favorite band playing for me, and complete silence all around the house. I glided over to my closet, having a good look around before fishing an emerald waffle jumper off of its hanger. I finished buttoning my Oxford shirt before tugging on said waffle jumper, smoothing it out over my almost-womanly curvaceous body. I was proud that I had filled out the way I did. While I was a bit tall, the rest of me remained soft, curvy, and good for the clothing of my choice.

Clambering out of my closet, I made my way back to the still-slightly steaming bathroom, looking at my mop of red locks. I ruffled them slightly, before setting to work. I took a bottle of hair gel in one hand, squirting the contents into my right and worked my palms together to get the concoction on both hands, and began to run it back through the red locks, teasing it at the ends. I used a comb to get my bangs, using my still gel-slick fingers to push those to the right side of my forehead, in my own signature hair-do. With a hairspray can in hand now, I coated my head of hair with its contents. I smiled at the results. Having done my hair, I picked up a beret matching my waffle jumper, securing it atop my head and right before my bangs, which sprouted from it nicely.

I began to swing my hips back and forth ever so slightly as the next song started, grabbing an eyeliner pencil from the side of the sink. I uncapped the pencil, before leaning over said sink to apply the makeup to my lower lid, lining it almost perfectly, then doing the same with the other eye. Pleased with the affect it had on bringing out the amber in my eyes, I wiped away some stray kohl and capped the pencil, setting it back down.

Taking a step back, I smiled at my reflection, hands on hips, one hand idly teasing the end of my red hair.

I was completely happy until _she_ walked in my room, unannounced.

_Her_ in her white, tight dittos [which were _so_ out of style, and the pale yellow shirt that clung to her hardly womanly body and had some sort of design on the front that had been washed so many times it was unrecognizable. The Candies shoes she wore drug across my carpet, as if she had been sent on a mission she could care less about.

Not _my_ problem.

Though her brown eyes seemed to lighten when she saw me, or rather, what my choice of clothing had been today. Her face turned into a smirk, arms crossing under her nonexistent breasts.

"So, Kaoru. Did you raid my closet again today?" Haruhi's words were like ice, the ice I would so gladly stab her with if given the chance.

"No, Haruhi," I responded, carefully removing my record from its player and returning it to its proper place, "Because these clothes aren't fit for a sexpot. You know that." I referenced the way the dittos made her ass look, or how Hikaru might have _told_ her it looked.

Gag me with a spoon. Twin brother sex wasn't something I wanted to think about.

She disregarded my comment, hands on hips as she leaned over to take a gander at my vinyl collection. I was a bit edgy with her being in my room, close to my only love.

"What do you _want_, Haruhi?" I spat out my words, making sure she could feel the poison I injected in them.

Her brown eyes glanced back towards my own, mouth opening as if she were going to say something. Nothing came out, and the mouth shut, only to open again. "You were banging on the wall again, weren't you?"

I couldn't help my sarcasm. "Oh, _I_ don't know. It _could_ have been you and Hikaru, right? Couldn't you guys do me a favor and uhm, NOT do _those_ things in the morning?" The glare on my face was evident now; I was fuming, angry to say the least.

"When was the last time _you_ had a girlfriend, Kaoru?"

Clever change of subject. Clever.

I don't really know the answer to this question. It had to have been sometime before high school. Middle school, maybe? Ah, yes, middle school. In seventh grade. Blonde girl, blue eyes; she was nice, from what I can remember. I don't really remember her name, though. That's besides the point. _That_ was when I had my last girlfriend.

It was also the time I realized that I was gay. Great, right?

I never told anyone but the girl. Not even my twin brother. I guess… it was a touchy subject. I'll explain some other time. But the girl knew, and she promised to never tell. And she never did, my secret was kept with her. Ah, such a darling girl.

"Seventh grade…" I murmured, mood changed. Instead of glaring at her, I opted for playing with the hem of my jumper. If I had kept looking at her, I would have noticed the sly smirk slip on her face.

"Hikaru told me," she said, "that was the last time. And, we've been talking…"

Oh, wonderful. My life has been spoken about between their sexual adventures.

"And, we thought, that you needed a girlfriend. Any sort of girl. You aren't gay, are you?" I took the time to whip my head up, amber meeting brown. Her eyes seemed so dull sometimes.

"No," I jeered through clenched teeth, "I am not _gay_." God, she saw right through me. I know she did, with that stupid twinkle in her eye and everything.

"Then it's settled." She clapped her hands together, a smile crossing her face. A smile for me? How rare. Usually it was a mocking smirk. Oh, she was good at those. How typical. "Me and Hikaru are having a date tonight…" Gasp, a date? "And, we want you to come with. A double date, ya know? I have this real nice friend, her name's…"

I stopped listening after that. If Hikaru was there, then I'd be okay. It didn't matter who the girl was, or what she thought of me.

At least, that's what I thought.

--

To say this date was the worst and best thing that ever happened to me would be an overstatement. The girl my twin and his girlfriend so cleverly thought of pairing me up with the most obnoxious and annoying girl. Haruhi told me her name was April, or something along those lines. I didn't care too much to remember her name, or even really acknowledge her existence. That was probably my first mistake.

"Kaoru!"

I winced at the sound of my name being shouted in my ear, turning the nonexistent heel of my black slip-ons. My amber eyes met with angry green ones, the girl's expression making me smirk on the inside. She was practically fuming by the time we had gone to eat dinner at some tacky French restaurant, her choice of course. I couldn't even say the name of the damn place, but it probably started with a B and had the word amour in it. I didn't know the first thing about French foods, and by looking at Haruhi and Hikaru, they weren't so sure about the short girl's choice.

"Yeah?" I arched a thin brow at her. I had forgotten her name every single time she corrected me for calling her something different. Though, I'll admit that after a while I just called her various other names because it annoyed her. I wasn't stupid; I knew what her name was now.

"You've said like, five things including that to me this whole date." She began to tap her foot, which looked like her rocking her foot back and forth on her heel. "And you like, forgot my name at least like, a mass of times!" She turned to Haruhi, who was behind Hikaru in her sunflower dress. Said brother of mine was telling a waitress how many people we had in our party, where we would like to sit, all those good things. "C'mon, Haru! Why'd you like, set me up with some New Wave punk?"

I had been counting how many times she said 'like' whenever she talked- which unfortunately for yours truly- us was a lot. I had lost count somewhere in the hundreds. Typical Valley Girl.

"He's a good kid, April." Oh, yeah, that was her name. "And, besides! He was getting lonely in his room by himself. And he's nice and funny, generally speaking…"

"I'm right here you know." I interrupted her, sighing as the waitress led us to a table for four. She excused herself after saying our waiter would be with us shortly, and returned to the front of the restaurant.

"He could like, talk once in a while." The blonde said, tossing said hair over her strapless shoulder. She had chosen to wear a similar dress to Haruhi's, and it made me wonder if they had planned it out or something. Girls were weird. My thoughts were put on a halt when a smooth voice was heard from above the table in which we sat. I brought up my amber hues to see the person standing there, ever dramatically. What they met with made my face go red.

A tall blonde stood there, all smiles. He wore the restaurant attire, which consisted of a white Oxford shirt, a black vest, and black pants of the same brand as the shirt. His ever-shiny blonde hair framed a slightly pale face, which contained two blue-violet orbs, though they seemed darker and less hearty than the smile he had.

"Hello, I'm Tamaki, and I'll be your waiter. Can I get some drinks for you?"

And that's when I figured it was love at first sight.

A/N: YES! Aha. Okay, so, read and review, all that good stuff. And, I'll start working on the next chapter. Sometime. XD


	2. Track Two

**A/N**: I have a tendency to listen to listen to eighties music to put me in the mood for writing anything for this piece of work. XD I think it helps me get into the mood of that sort of time period. So maybe it'll help you too. Unless you don't even like that type of music. Then whatever. XD To answer a few questions:

Yes, this is totally AU. All of the gang knows each other, except Tamaki is not apart of this gang. He's new.

This is supposed to be set in America, somewhere long the eastern states.

I don't care much for Haruhi, but she's just the bad girl in this because there merely needs to be someone who is. XD

Onto the story!

--

**BGM: You Should Hear How She Talks About You – Melissa Manchester**

--

I don't even remember how long I was staring at the blonde before me. I didn't want to make myself obvious in the least, but it was sort of hard when he was so gorgeously handsome, and smiling at me, expectantly. His hair was really shiny in the dim lighting of the restaurant, and I vaguely wondered what kind of shampoo he used, until an elbow was jabbed painfully into my ribs. I turned to see April smiling at me with that ever-innocent smile of hers, a tick in her eyebrow. She seemed peeved to say the least. "_Kaoru_, why don't you _order_ your drink already?"

I couldn't help but glare at her, and turned back to the patiently waiting blonde, who seemed to let out a small chuckle of sorts. He made my mouth go dry, and my heart race, which was ridiculous. I was a Hitachiin, damnit! We didn't get sprung off of random, good-looking, probably somewhat French waiters (his eyes were slightly slanted, so he was some kind of Asian, I could tell that much)! _They_ get sprung off of _us_!

I murmured my order of a raspberry iced tea, watching him walk off with a permanent smile across his face. God, he practically glided across the floor back to the—

"Kaoru."

Ugh.

I turned my attention back to the people at my table, meeting each of their gazes. Just in case, well, I wasn't obvious enough. Haruhi was staring at me with a different twinkle in her eye, as if she had realized something. With my luck and her insight, she probably had. Whore. April seemed angry that I had just stalled, not that I was staring at some other guy on our sham of a date. Hikaru stared at me in wonder, head tilted ever so slightly to the side. He looked confused.

April broke the tension. "What a barney(1)!" She threw out carelessly, crossing one arm over the other. "Really. He didn't even really seem that good of a waiter." She began to talk with her hands, making my eyebrow tick. But I didn't say anything, and threw on a stoic face, tracing little patterns of circles and stars with my finger onto the solid before me. "I mean, he rarely said anything. He just waltzed over here and…"

While the girl next to me ranted on like that for a while, the rest of us ignored her pointedly and Hikaru stared at me from his place across me, the confusion still stuck on his face. Aha, he looked like a fish out of water; his mouth looking like it was going to form words only to close again. Haruhi stared at April like she was listening (though I knew she wasn't) and nodded occasionally at whatever she was talking about.

Fed up with the endless stream of stupidity that seemed to radiate from next to me, I opened my menu and stared at it, glancing over the words but not getting a real good look at them. I'd just order whatever Hikaru had, if he got anything at all. He seemed pretty out of it the whole day. And him and Haruhi had kept a good distance away from each other, not even holding hands. Just standing/sitting there with each other.

I decided not thinking about it helped me ease through the rest of this so-called date, and even managed to keep my eyes and mind in check when that gorgeous blonde came our way.

--

The next date was probably even more eventful than the first. Instead of company from April that I could have received "I'm never going out with him anywhere again! He's _so_ dull, Haru-chan!", there was a new girl. She seemed to take a liking to me, to say the least, and followed me like a puppy. It was sort of pathetic. So I managed to tell her that swimming bored me, and that I was going to go fall asleep in the sun somewhere. Though she seemed keen to follow me, she gave up with a bit of a pout and said she was going to go swim with Haruhi.

The date was set up at a pool in our city. I wore a simple pair of blue trunks, my twin in red. This was the only way to tell us apart when we went swimming, since our parts in our hair were matted down by the water of the pool.

I rounded the corner of one of the edges of the pool, a fluffy, green towel slung over my shoulder. My eyes were stuck on a particular Haruhi, who was talking to a girl whom stood next to her in the pool, her arms wrapped around one of Haruhi's. She hair was similar to Haruhi's in terms of color, but hung long and wet around her shoulders, to her sides. Chocolate bangs were slicked back, revealing the slightly tanned skin of her face, and a set of large, hazel eyes that didn't take change their course from Haruhi's face. Slim, curvy lips smiled at whatever Haruhi was telling her, the latter seeming to wear a slightly less enthusiastic, mirrored expression.

Weird.

Shrugging off the girl I'd never seen before, I walked over to where the cement ended and grass began, lying down my towel next to another which was undoubtedly my twin's, being it was the same as mine. I stretched my arms high above my head, a yawn escaping me. I hadn't the slightest clue where Hikaru was though that wasn't entirely true. He might have been going off the diving board., and swimming wasn't all that great without him. Most of this was because I didn't know HOW to swim. He was the only one who knew this though, besides Haruhi.

That damn girl knew everything.

With the girl whom seemed attached to my hip left to drown in a pool for all I cared, I decided I could just sun bathe or something along those lines. I laid myself down, belly towards the ground, on the towel. The warmth of the sun had already made moderately warm, and was working its way to comfort my back. I'd always had problems with sunbathing for some reason or another; the warmth of the sun always seemed to put me right to sleep. And then I burned. And then I was _not_ a happy redhead.

That very unhappy redhead decided to show it's ugly head when I heard a giggle right next to my ear. Well, maybe it wasn't quite that close. But it was close enough to make me growl softly to myself before I got up to see who had ventured to even dare to sit so close to me in this state of being so comfortable. I could have killed whoever it was, really. Upon lifting my head in quite a lazy, cat-like fashion that everyone had pointed out I shared with my beloved twin, my eyes met with the small back someone, probably a girl, due to the fact that dirty blonde hair was evident all the way down to her back, pulled back in a low ponytail.

Gross me _out_.(2)

I was not all chill with having some random girl's body, especially her lower back, five inches from my face. Not cool.

With a snort, I rolled to my behind, glaring at the back of her head, which had hair that probably stood out a foot from her actual skull. Never understood girls with their huge hair. I stood, fully intent on making a big deal about me having to move away from her grodie behind. I was, I swear.

Up until I saw who was sharing a towel with her, of course.

Across from this big-haired ditz sat, with some twist of fate, the very waiter that was at the restaurant from my last 'date.'

He sat there, in all his blonde, French glory, smiling prettily at the girl across from him. She must have been talking, because he nodded and said some sort of input to the one-sided conversation where all girls complete tards when it came to one-on-one conversation?.

And then it happened again.

That unwanted feeling of butterflies, fingernails tickling at my insides, urging me to do dumb things that had even dumber consequences. It seemed it was already too late for that fickle notion of not making an airhead of myself.

The blonde caught me staring. Yet again. He cocked his head slightly to the right, then gave me one of those most flange smiles I'd ever seen. He had nice teeth…

And the prettiest violet-blue eyes I'd ever seen.

These eyes glanced at me, then down to his side. Then back up at me. I couldn't tear my eyes away, even if my gaze was becoming more confused by the moment. The more confused I got, the more sense he seemed to make of the situation, until he gave me a full-out grin. I was surprised the pretty betty(3) didn't notice, she just kept talking. She might have even talked a bit more, seeing the smile on his face as if it were directed at her.

With a flick of shining blonde hair, and a reach of his hand, he grabbed something beside him and extended it to me, grin still present as ever. I looked down to what he presented to me. Aloe Gator. Suntan lotion.

I didn't know whether to be annoyed or praising whatever god there was that he had taken my attention as wanting this bottle for my own expenses.

"You were staring at it, right?" His voice came boldly, smiles obvious in it as well. "And I seen you laying down here earlier. I didn't know if you wanted to borrow it."

Finally, the girl accompanying him turned to me, frowning for a split second upon seeing me, but then her face split into a similar smile. Maybe they were related. By the looks of the way their face was structured, it was starting to look like it. I put all my hopes into this thought, seeing as it was harder to get jealous over a relative than a friend or even… girlfriend.

"You could have asked earlier," the blonde female said, taking the lotion into her own hands when I didn't grab for it right away. Her voice had a slight accent, obviously French as well. She squirted some into her hands, rubbing it between her finely manicured fingers. "Turn around, honey. You're gonna end up burning your back without it."

Words couldn't describe how confused I felt about the situation. Tamaki was smiling still, almost idiotically so. I had glanced at up a few times more before obediently presenting my back to the blonde female, who didn't hesitate to rub the concoction into my already slightly tanned skin. More so than theirs, anyway. They were both extremely pale. I sat there, wedged in between the two of them on the long towel, feeling just a bit awkward. How had I landed myself in this situation? The thought of it suddenly hit me when --

"My name's Tamaki!" The male suddenly exploded, extending his hand to me. I already knew your name, gorgeous. You told me when you were waiting for us at that restaurant, remember? "And that's my sister. Her name's Faustine. But no one calls her that, since it's kinda weird, you know. So they call her Faus. You can call her that too, if you want to."

Wait, _what_?

I had trouble keeping up with his face-paced, excited talking, and the hand that I had been expected to shake hadn't left the vicinity of my personal bubble. So I reached out a hand and cautiously took his. The guy could talk about a million words per minute. Maybe that's where his sister got it from, since I had heard her earlier in talking in a similar fashion.

Once my hand was in his and he shook it with a both gentle yet firm grip, another was slapped against my apparently lotion-applied back, and his sister Faus (probably French) spoke next, "There ya go. All ready to sunbathe. You could join me if you want."

I moved to the side to sit in a sort of triangle shape with them instead of between them, mumbling my thanks and bringing up amber eyes to see Faus give me a wink as she brought out a pair of sunglasses. But she didn't put them on. Instead, they just stared at me expectantly. And then I realized with an inner 'oh' just exactly they were waiting for.

"I'm Kaoru." I said in return to their introductions, though mine was a bit late. "I'm here with my twin, and his girlfriend." I didn't dare mention that I also had a date, though I could see her to the right of my peripheral vision, smacking a beach ball straight into the unsuspected face of the company of Haruhi.

"You're Japanese, aren't you?" Tamaki inquired, ever captain obvious. His excitement seemed to tone down a bit, and he didn't seem like the earlier three-year old he'd let himself to be seen. "I'm half Japanese too! Half French though, you know. Me and Faust here have the same mother, but different fathers. My father was Japanese, actually! Probably in Japan somewhere. Dunno where though. Faust here has a French father, so she's French born and rai…"

"Chill, Tamaki. No need to give him our life story." Faus interrupted with a wave of her hand, giving me a tight smile. Touchy subject?

There was a bit of an awkward silence, one in which Tamaki had made failed attempts to spice up the conversation. How'd I end up here anyway, with the object of my lust sitting to my left and his sister to my right? This had to be fate, or maybe it was bad luck. I was thanking every god I knew of that my swimming suit had stayed quite comfortable, not too _tight_. If you get what I mean.

And now a trip away from my ever-hormonal teenage boy mind.

I was saved by a quite ironical voice, and I heard dripping behind me that accompanied the voice. And giggling. High-pitched giggling. Coming from more than one girl. Sigh.

"Oh, _Kaoru_! You made friends all by yourself," came a voice, laden with enough sarcasm to sink a ship. Haruhi, you oh-so-clever bitch. I felt my fists tighten in response to her. And the _giggling_! It would not stop! "Why don't you introduce us?"

I turned to give the girl a sharp eye, knowing exactly what she was playing at. Being Haruhi Fujioka, she was queen at insight and knowing what was there when most could not see it with brightly colored signs. She would be the only one at the restaurant, out of both April and Hikaru, whom would suspect that I felt anything for this blonde beauty. And since here she was, seeing me with him yet again, the evidence was just too clear in her eyes. She may be good at reading people and their emotions, but little did she know how transparent she was to me.

"Tamaki, Faus, this is my twin's… girlfriend. Haruhi." I offered, idly flicking imaginary dirt out of my fingernails. "Those are her friends." _Bimbettes, the lot of them._

Tamaki gave her an award-winning smile, offering his hand to her as well. "Nice to meet you too, Haruhi." She took it, of course, batting her large, brown eyes at him.

"The pleasure's mine, really." She said coolly, taking his hand in her own dainty one. She offered a brief smile to Faus, whom accepted it with a tight smile of her own. Maybe I would like this girl.

"You know," Haruhi continued, "The gang is having a party tomorrow tonight at Hikaru's – my boyfriend – house. And it would be bangin' if you two could come or something." She let her hand slip out of Tamaki's finally, tucking a strand of her short, brown hair behind her already sun-burned ear. I guess she didn't think of all the places the sun could get her. Or something.

Faus was about to object, it seemed, but Tamaki responded with a smooth answer of, "We'd be honored, princess."

The hell? Princess? I groaned internally. Smooth talker now, around her? What was _this_?

"They're pretty fun," came the long-haired brunette that was clinging to Haruhi's voice, sickeningly sweet. "Even this Boho(4) here knows how to throw 'em." She winked at me, which made me shiver in disgust. Never again, I would never be able to unsee that.

"The party's tonight," Haruhi cut in, offering a show of teeth to the siblings. "If you stick around long enough, we can get you the address by the time the pool closes. Or sooner, if Kaoru could be a bit helpful."

I waved my hand at her dismissively, managing to keep my cool. It was something that us Hitachiin could do, naturally. It amazed me really. I wanted to wring her neck, and yet here I was, able to sit down on the grass and sound like I was having a normal conversation with her. "On it already, Haruhi."

"Good!" Haruhi patted my cheek, before taking her and her little gang of banshees to the pool yet again.

Upon scribbling out an address upon an offered scrap of paper and handing it over to Tamaki, thanking me in great lengths. Faus merely smiled.

And thus, began the journey for every single one of us.

--

**A/N**: Okay, so since this is an 80s fic… I had to throw in some lingo from that time period. So here's the small key for this chapter:

(1)Unattractive male

(2)Disgusting

(3)Bitch

(4)Short for Bohemian, artist

And I hope you enjoyed this. XD It was a killer for me to update. Constructive criticism is widely welcomed. I've received no flames, so let's keep it that way. Review please! Until next time.


End file.
